


A Magical Moment

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: It is the first snowfall of the year and King Thingol and his wife take young Lúthien outside to enjoy what could only be described as a magical moment in time.





	A Magical Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Alku04 for the title!
> 
> Lúthien Tinúviel – Daughter and only child of King Thingol and Melian. She was Half-Elven, being Sindar from her father's side and Maia from her mother's side. She later met and fell in love with the mortal Beren. When Beren died, Lúthien died shortly after from a broken heart and moving Mandos to pity; she was granted by Manwë to become mortal if she so chose to. Both Beren and Lúthien returned to Middle Earth as mortals, and in the year F.A. 503 died
> 
> Elwë or Elu Thingol – King of Doriath husband to Melian and father to Lúthien. Elwë was born or first awoke in Cuiviénen during the Year of the Trees and died in I 502
> 
> Melian – Maia, and wife to Thingol, mother to Lúthien and Queen of Doriath. Took on an Elf form while on Middle-earth. When Thingol died, she fled back to Valinor
> 
> *Lúthien is 7 in Elven years which would make her about the equivalent of a 3-year-old human

Thingol and his wife were deep in reverie when they were startled by the unmistakable sound of their screeching daughter, her small feet pitter-pattering in the room. "Ada, Nana! Wake up! It snowed outside!"

Groaning softly, Thingol pulled the blankets over his head before muttering, "Lúthien, iell-nín, it is still early yet, go back to sleep." Next, to him, he could hear his wife softly laughing.

Lúthien, however, would not be swayed. "No, Ada, I want to go outside. Please." Not getting the desired response from her father, she turned her attention to her mother whom she knew was the only one able to make her father oblige her. "Nana, please, make Ada get up and take me outside! It is so pretty outside."

Thingol stifled a moan. He knew all too well what was to happen next. His wife falling for Lúthien's antics would turn on him, and play the secret card which always made him cave in. Just as he expected, feeling his wife wrap an arm around him, he could practically feel her eyes piercing the back of his head. "Oh, come on meleth, it is the first snowfall of the season. Take her outside to enjoy it," Melian softly cooed.

Thingol put his pillow over his head. "No, it is too early! Let me sleep a little longer," his muffled voice resounded.

Pouting, Lúthien would not relent, pulling on her father's arm, she played the last card she knew would work when all else failed: she forced herself to cry.

"Fine! I am up! Give me ten minutes to get dressed, and we will  _all_  go outside."

Melian lifted her head off the pillow. "Did I hear you correctly? I believe you said  _all_  of us would go out."

Sitting up, Thingol looked at his wife a huge smirk appearing on his face. "Oh, yes muin nín, you heard me correctly. If I must get up this early and go outside, then so do you. So up you get—oh, and make sure you dress warm, it will be freezing for sure." And with a pat on her hand, he got up to get dressed.

Later, after all were appropriately dressed, the three went outside. When the three emerged, Thingol could not help but let out a soft gasp of amazement. He had seen many wondrous winters, but this one seemed more magical. All around him, the trees were covered in white, and the ground was bejeweled in white diamonds. His wife squeezed his arm and let out a gentle breath. "It is so beautiful."

Thingol smiled and nodded. "Yes, indeed it is." He was about to ask his daughter what she thought, but instead, he heard a delightful squeal ringing ahead. Thingol could not help but beam at the sight before him: just up ahead throwing snow in the air and dancing, was Lúthien, who looked like a snow angel sent from the Valar themselves.

Quite content to just sit and watch his daughter play, Thingol made to sit when out of nowhere he felt a hard  _thud_  hit him in the back of the head. Reaching in the back, he felt cold, wet snow sticking to his silver hair. "Melian, did you just…"  _WHACK!_  Another snowball smacked him right in the face as he turned to face his wife who was giggling uncontrollably with another projectile in her hand, ready to launch. Raising an eye and grinning, he picked up a heap of snow and formed it into a perfect ball. "Oh, so it is going to be like that, is it? Well, meleth, two can play that game." And with one swift movement, he let loose the snow and laughed as it made contact with his wife's face.

Melian spluttered as she wiped the snow from her face. "Thingol, how could you?" she asked as a frown formed on her face.

Thingol stopped laughing and immediately looked concerned. "Mell nín, did I hurt you?" As he began to walk towards her, an evil gleam filled her eyes, and Melian threw the snowball which had still been in her hands and nearly fell to the ground in a fit of hysterics.

"You should see the look on your face. It is priceless," she said in between laughter.

Thingol feigned insult and would have tossed another ball of snow at her had not two balls of hard snow smacked both in the sides of the face. As the two turned to face their new opponent, their eyes grew wide with shock as they saw holding two more missiles in her hands with a huge grin, Lúthien. Before she could react, her father growled playfully and charged at his young daughter, grabbing her and tossing her in the air. "I will teach you to throw snow at me penneth!" Lúthien screamed and laughed as she was airborne over and over.

It was a magical sight, and anyone who may have seen the scenes play out before them would have that moment etched in their minds forever. For hours, the three were not to be seen. As the day wore on, and the sun slowly began to set, the cold, but happy family slowly made their way back inside. Thingol carefully handed their nearly sleeping daughter over to Melian. "I will start a fire and have a cook bring some cocoa and lembas over."

Melian smiled softly cradling Lúthien close to her.

When the fire had come to a roar, Melian and Thingol sat close by with little Lúthien sitting on her mother's lap. All wet clothing had been removed and taken away to be washed and dried, and the three were donned in warm nightgowns and robes. Moments later, a cook brought a tray with three cups of delicious, hot chocolate and a platter of lembas. Thingol smiled as he watched his daughter lick the edges of her mouth off. "So, did you have fun today?" he asked as he brushed a strand of still wet hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Ada, I did. Can we do it again tomorrow?" Lúthien replied stifling a yawn.

Thingol could not help but laugh softly. "We will have to wait and see pen dithen, right now, I think it is time for you to go to sleep."

Lúthien began to protest, her small fist, rubbing her now drooping eyes. "But, I am not tired yet." Another yawn muffled the last words.

Melian chuckled as she glanced at her husband who had a disbelieving look on his face. Gently, she handed their daughter to her husband, and Thingol got up and carried their almost sleeping child to her bed. By the time they reached her rooms, Lúthien was now fast asleep, her thumb in her mouth. Thingol carefully placed her on the bed and pulled the soft blankets over her tiny form. "May you dream well tonight, my daughter." Placing a small kiss on her brow, Melian and Thingol made their way back to their chambers, and both fell quickly into Elven bliss.

* * *

**Ada—daddy**

**Nana—mommy**

**iell-nín—my daughter**

**meleth—love**

**muin nín—my dear**

**mell nín—My beloved**

**penneth** **—small one**

**pen dithen—little one**


End file.
